1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-contact charging apparatus and a method for charging a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-89465, a charging system having the following configuration is disclosed. When non-contact charging is to be performed, a leakage magnetic flux is detected from the relative positional relationship between a power-feeding coil and a power-receiving coil (in paragraph [0123]), and a user is notified through a misalignment display unit that an electronic device, e.g., a cooking device (in paragraph [0004]), having the power-receiving coil which is fixed is to be displaced to a position at which a leakage magnetic flux is large (in paragraph [0131]). As a result, charging of the electronic device at a position at which power transmission efficiency is high is achieved (in paragraph [0125]).
Thus, in non-contact charging, it is known that, when a power-feeding unit having a power-feeding coil and a power-receiving unit having a power-receiving coil are misaligned, a leakage magnetic flux is generated. As the misalignment amount increases and the power fed by the power-feeding unit increases, the leakage magnetic flux becomes larger.
Regarding a leakage magnetic flux or the like, the intensity of an electromagnetic field (the intensity of a leakage magnetic field and the intensity of a leakage electric field) which does not affect a human body is defined in the International Commission on Non-Ionizing Radiation Protection (ICNIRP) guideline.